


See You Later.

by AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind



Series: See You Tomorrow? [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind/pseuds/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind
Summary: It's been 6 months since Waverly and Nicole started dating and the words "I love you" are just about to burst out.





	See You Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :-)

"Come on, Nicole! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, babe!" Nicole yelled as she ran out the door, wrapping her coat tighter around herself.

"Quick, I don't want to miss it!" Waverly said, her head outside of the window of her jeep.

"I'm here, we'll make it," Nicole laughed as she got in the passenger’s seat. After catching her breath, she turned to face Waverly who was already pulling out of the parking lot. She smiled at the excitement in her eyes, it was like looking at a kid who was at Disneyland for the first time.

"Waverly," Nicole said, leaning on the console against the seatbelt’s resistance uncomfortably with her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Hm?" Waverly responded as she put the car in drive.

"Waverly, look at me for a second.”

Waverly finally registered what Nicole said and looked at her for a moment before turning her eyes back to the road. But, she took one hand off the steering wheel and held it out for Nicole to hold.

Nicole smiled at her and intertwined their hands. "Good morning, pretty girl."

"Right. I’m sorry. Good morning, babe,” Waverly said as she looked at Nicole again and squeezed her hand as a sign that she was present. "Sorry. I'm in a whole other world. I just haven't done this in a long time, and it was always my favorite thing to do with my parents. And when Wynonna comes down to visit, she's always too lazy to get up. So, thank you. For coming with me."

"Of course, Waves. But, you do know that you could have asked me to do this a long time ago, right? I will gladly wake up at 4:50 every morning if I get to see that gorgeous smile of yours take over your gorgeous face just to see the sunrise."

Waverly looked over at her warmly. Nicole swore that the sun was in her eyes. Waverly shook her head suddenly and turned her eyes back to the road. Nicole scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and wondered what had gone through her girlfriend’s mind. She let it go and hoped that Waverly would tell her what was up later.

20 minutes later, they pulled up to an open field, like the one they went to on their first date. The darkness and fog made a chill run down Nicole’s spine. It looks like a zombie could suddenly stand up and start running toward them. Nicole can just barely see the flower in the field in front of her, and she knows the place will be beautiful. She wonders how she missed it in the first place.

Nicole’s pulled out of her thoughts when Waverly whispers right next to her ear.

"Nicole,” Waverly said. "Kiss me."

Nicole closes the gap between them without any hesitance. Right away, Nicole notices that the kiss is different than the rest. There's this sort of heaviness in the air, yet it still feels so light. Freeing almost.

The kiss is strong, but passionate, and Nicole's heart is pounding hard in her chest. She swears that she can even feel Waverly's heart beating in her chest.

They pulled apart, breathing hard, and staring at each other, and suddenly Nicole understood why the kiss was different.

Not speaking, they got get out of the car, and sat side by side in the field after Nicole wrapped a blanket around the both of them. There was no wind, but the air itself was cool and crisp.

Waverly's head was resting on Nicole arms, and Nicole had both of her arms wrapped around her knees. It was a quiet and innocent moment, one to get lost in, the way someone may surrender themselves to a book.

Suddenly Nicole’s breath was taken away. The sun began to rise, just a speck in the horizon, but it was enough to give the sky some light. They watched as pinks and oranges filled the sky as if an artist were painting it. Slowly that little speck of the sun that she could barely see rose higher and higher, bringing it’s light among the field, sending golden rays down. Her grandma always said that they were pathways for the angel to come down and protect them.

And after a few moments, the sky was a light blue, like a still clear ocean, and the flowers had turned a bright white that stole Nicole’s breath once again. _All_ the flowers were white, and it was the most beautiful thing Nicole had ever seen.

"You remind me of the sunrise," Waverly said, breaking the still silence.

Nicole turned to look at her with confusion and had a quick thought— _No,_ second _most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen_ —“What?"

Waverly turned to meet her eyes. "I was happy before I met you. I was satisfied with life. Satisfied the way I’m satisfied with the dark sky and the dark blues that possess it when the sun has set.

“But, then 7 months ago you came into the coffee shop, and I saw you, and it was like that small speck of the sun we just saw. You lit up my world, just a little bit, but enough for me to see light. And then you talked to me, and the sun went up a littler higher. We continued to talk, we got closer, and my sky has specks of pinks and oranges amongst the blue, and it’s beautiful. But, still, even though there‘s no more darkness, the sun still hasn’t reach it’s final destination."

"I love you," Nicole whispered. It was firm, but soft. Waverly smiled at her, a smile as warm as the sky.

"And just like that, the sun was in place, and my sky turned a bright blue that would guide my way until the end of time," Waverly whispered. After a second, she said, "I love you, too, Nicole Haught."

"You love me, too?" Nicole asked, as if not really believing that Waverly was telling her the truth.

Waverly nodded while laughing softly, "Did you not just hear my whole sappy sunrise story?"

Nicole nodded and smiled, a smile that Waverly had never seen before, a smile that made her heart want to burst out of her chest. "It’s the most wonderful thing I've ever heard. You called me your l-light."

"I did," Waverly said, not missing the stutter. "And I meant every word."

Nicole didn’t answer right away, but Waverly knew that she was gathering her thoughts. "You know, Waves . . . I think I loved you from the second I laid my eyes on you. Is that crazy?”

"No, and I have no doubt about it, Nicky," Waverly said as she touched her face softly. “Because I feel the same way.” Waverly kissed her again.

After another half hour of staring into the field and kissing, as it was nearing 6:00, Nicole’s stomach growled.

They both laughed, and conintued to laugh for five minute for no reason other than they were young and happy and in love.

"Let's go get breakfast?" Waverly asked.

❧

Nicole put a piece of pancake in her mouth and looked up as she did so only to find Waverly with a look of disgust on her face. Nicole already knew why.

"That's too much syrup, Nicole,” Waverly said.

Nicole rolled her eyes lightheartedly. “No, Waves, actually it’s not. I have a perfectly good amount of syrup, you just have way too little."

"You know what?” Waverly asked, to which Nicole responded by raising her right eyebrow. “I think we need to settle this discussion once and for all."

"How?" Nicole asked, intrigued.

"Hey, Tori! Come here!" Waverly said, waving over the waitress—a close friend of Nicole's from high school.

Nicole turned to look and laughed when Tori groaned as she got up from the seat behind the diner bar. This early, only Waverly, Nicole, and 2 other customers were in the restaurant. "Do you guys need something?”

"Waverly has a serious question," Nicole said, crossing her arms over the table.

"What?" Tori squinted her eyes suspiciously.

"Does Nicole have too much syrup or do I have too little?" Waverly asked, completely serious.

"This is what you made me get up for?" Tori asked. But she was only joking—she had been bored out of her mind.

"Yes!” Waverly said. “So come on, tell Nicole she has too much syrup on her pancakes."

Tori and Nicole laughed at Waverly's desperate need to be right to which Waverly answered by flipping them off.

Tori took a look at both girls' stack of pancakes, and she makes a face when she takes in Waverly’s.

"What the hell, Waverly? There's _no_ syrup on those pancakes! By the look of that, I don’t even know why you bother to put some on," Tori said laughing. Waverly pouted and dropped her shoulders.

" _HA_!" Nicole yelled. "I told you! I have a regular amount,” she said with a cocky smirk

"Oh no, Nicole," Tori said, shaking her head. "Waverly over here may have too little, but you have _way_ too much. There’s more syrup than pancake!"

" _HA_!" Waverly yelled back mockingly, suddenly happy again. Nicole glared at her.

Tori continued as if she wasn't interrupted. “Really though, how do you maintain those sexy abs of yours, Nicole?"

Nicole, who was used to Tori's words from the 4 and a half years they'd known each other only laughed.

" _Hey_ ," Waverly perked up kiddingly—but Nicole could still detect a bit of jealousy in her eyes. "Don't flirt with my girlfriend, Tori.”

"You afraid I'm gonna steal her from you, Waverly?" Tori asked with a perfectly raised eyebrow.

Waverly grinned as she looked at Nicole, and suddenly softened, “No. She loves me too much.”

"Love, ha?" Tori smirked at Nicole.

"Love," Nicole confirmed simply with a small smile, her cheeks turning pink.

"Well, don't worry about it, Waverly," Tori said turning back to the brunette. "I'm not even into girls."

Waverly glared at her. "Good."

Tori threw her head back in laughter and went to take the order of a group of high schoolers that walked into the diner.

Waverly moved her eyes away from the high schoolers and met Nicole's. "Why are you staring at me?" Waverly asked.

"No reason. You're just incredibly cute,” Nicole said.

Waverly blushed. Sometimes she couldn’t believe that the woman in front of her was the same one that had stuttered her way through her first order with her in the coffee shop.

Nicole got up from her side of the booth and moved over next to Waverly. “So, I start the academy soon . . . do you think I'll make a good cop?" Nicole asked, not making eye contact. Waverly knew that if she looked at them, they’d be filled with doubt. And when she touched her cheek to turn her face, she was right,.

"You would make a good _anything_ , babe,” Waverly said. Nicole smiled. “But yes, you’ll make an excellent cop. And I for one I can't wait to bang you in that uniform you're going to look so hot in," Waverly whispered in her ear.

Nicole gulped, then yelled, "Tori, can we get the check now, please?"

Waverly threw her head back in laughter.

❧

Waverly rubbed her nose affectionately against Nicole's neck. "I have to go, babe,” she said, wrapping the sheet tighter against her naked body. "With all my might, I have to go."

Nicole chuckled and threw her body on top of Waverly's. She dug her face in her hickey-covered neck. "Just 5 more minutes."

Waverly gave in right away, not caring that she was going to be late for work.

"Alright, 5 more minutes,” she said with a smile as she ran her hand her through Nicole's hair and hummed softly.

" _La Vie en Rose_ ," Nicole said after a moment.

"What?" Waverly asked.

"The song you're humming."

"What about it?"

Nicole shrugged. "It's my favorite."

"Really?" Waverly asked. "How did I not know your favorite song?"

"I don't know, pretty girl. It doesn't matter."

"Everything about you matters to me, Nicole,” Waverly said making Nicole pick her self up a bit to look at Waverly.

She kissed her nose, then her lips and said, “I love you."

Waverly's heart sped up. "I love you, too." She kissed Nicole’s nose that time, then regretfully said, "I have to work now, though."

Nicole groaned, but rolled herself off of Waverly. "Fine. Leave me alone forever."

Waverly rolled her eyes at the dramatic comment. She got up from bed and put on her clothes as quickly as possible before walking over to her girlfriend and kissing her head.

"See you later?" Waverly asked.

Nicole opened her eyes and smiled warmly at Waverly. "See you later."


End file.
